fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom Cherry
Venom Cherry Venom Cherry is one of the first "Children" that Dragon Cherry had found. Born a happy normal child, Venom Cherry had no idea what his power was and his parents left it like that. Till one day, Venom Cherry was getting ready for bed, like all normal children do, Venom Cherry kissed his parents goodnight and went to his room. Waking up the next day, Venom Cherry went to the living room to see his mother, but all he saw was two lifeless bodies on the floor. Silently, Venom Cherry sat next to his father and gently laid his head on his back. Looking at his mother, Venom Cherry saw a small hole on the same spot where he kissed her goodnight. Venom Cherry crawled closer to her and saw the hole was leaking out lime green liquid. Venom Cherry then just left his house and went off into the world. Each person he touched, they would die with a mark where he touch them leaking out lime green liquid, To protect the other people, Someone caught Venom Cherry and chained him to a wall. Venom Cherry didn't fight or yell, he just stayed chained up. Then one day, Someone broke Venom Cherries chains and Venom Cherry was captured and put on stage to entertain people. Venom Cherry just did what he was told and lived in his cage. Until Dragon Cherry came one day. A few weeks after escaping that hell hole. Venom Cherry didn't want Dragon Cherry to touch him on the arm, fearing that if he touches Dragon Cherry, the God might die and Venom Cherry might be alone again. So if Dragon Cherry got to close to him, Venom Cherry would run off. Dragon Cherry told Venom Cherry that it was okay and that nothing can kill him. So Venom Cherry held Dragon Cherries hand and waited to see what would happen, but the venom just sat in Dragon Cherries palm like water. Dragon Cherry knew what his power was. Venom Cherry cannot touch anybody due the venom that hides inside his skin. If he slaps, hits, touches, or anything that will touch him, it would leave a mark with venom leaking out. After someone is touched by him, there is no going back, the unlucky one is doomed to die. After a few good? bad? years. Venom Cherry grew up with his Orchid Oasis family. Venom Cherry was always working besides Dragon Cherry, Dragon Cherry didn't mind of course, Because he was too nice. Although Venom Cherry is a bit brash he can be very sweet if you get to know him better. One early morning, Venom Cherry and Mint Cherry heard faint talking. Getting up, Venom and Mint Cherry hid in the bushes waiting for the trespassers to fall into their traps that they made. It worked. Venom Cherry and Mint Cherry ran to the net to see who they caught. Inside the net was a women with long teal hair, a girl with white hair and another girl with brown pigtails and a man that had his body covered head to toe. Venom Cherry was stopped by a girl who had a bow and arrow. She had short red hair and black eyes. Quotes. If say you are a God, Dragon Cherry... Get us out of this hell-hole and then I'll believe you. Look.png|Venom Cherry in recolorme. canvasj.png|Yep. canas.png|Bad memories... Venom.png|My poisonous babies. :3 Venom.jpg|Venom Cherry in a game. Venom_CherryMyVersion.jpg|One concept by BlackberryAndRaspberries. Venom Cherry.jpg|''The'' first concept. :) Category:Boys Category:Customers by Bleeding Emeralds Category:Orchid Oasis People Category:V Customers